


False Ties Cover & Banners [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, Eventual Creature Fic, Eventual Father/Son Incest, Eventual mpreg, M/M, Slash, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: Even before Harry got his Hogwarts Letter, Dumbledore fetched him to train him personally. But the old wizard’s intentions are anything but good and considerate. He needs a weapon against Tom Marvolo Riddle and who would be more suitable than the child which he had successfully used to get rid of Lord Voldemort once before?This is the Prequel to Family Ties.





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JunjouSlashGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [False Ties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723885) by [JunjouSlashGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouSlashGirl/pseuds/JunjouSlashGirl). 



> I really love where this story is going and can't wait to immerse myself in this story.
> 
> Thank you for sharing this awesome story with us.

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)


	2. Banners

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

[ ](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
